Marcus
by AlyssaSpencer
Summary: AU Emily Prentiss – Her time spent with Ian Doyle resulted in more than just a passionate affair and his arrested, it leads to a child: Marcus. Starting from Emily's beginning at the BAU, story tells of her troubles of juggling motherhood with her career. (AU – Fluctuates from original story line. Snippets from cases and their lives.)


**B.A.U **

"_You'll do great,"_ Damien Corvinus coaxed her over the phone. With that drop-dead Irish accent, Emily Prentiss could do nothing but listen and smile. _"You're bloody brilliant and they're lucky to 'ave you."_

"I know, I know," Emily sighed. Currently, she stood outside the glass double doors leading into the B.A.U. As she talked on the phone, she sat on a bench and tapped her foot.

_"Then why are you so nervous?"_

"I'm not nervous."

Damien chuckled. _"Right and you just called to hear my voice?"_

Emily rolled her eyes. "I just called to check up. It's, what," she pulled back her sleeve to check her watch, "one in the afternoon in Dublin?"

_"Yep, and fucking hot. Smells like sheep shit. Knew there was a reason I left here."_

"Well, it's only for a few more days. You and Marcus will be in D.C soon enough." She smiled. "Does he miss me?"

_"'Course he misses you, you're him mum. Won't got to sleep without a story; right foul habit you taught him."_

"He's only three, Damien."

_"Yeah, and when I was three I was learning how to assemble a gun."_

Emily grew concerned. "Damien, you aren't-"

_"God, no. You know I'd never let him grow up the way I did."_

"Yeah, well, I'm more concerned with how he'll turn out: Like me or…."

_"Like his father? Emmy, people like Marcus's dad aren't born, they're taught. Unless either one of us goes bloody ballistic, I don't see that happening."_ Silence. _"You listening to me?"_

"Yeah, I'm listening." Emily's watch beeped at her. "Oh, hey, I've got to go. I'll call when I get settled here. Give Marcus my love."

"_Will do, Emmy. Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye." Emily flipped her phone shut and stuffed it in her pocket as she got up off the bench. She picked up the box carrying her things and with her head held high, she strode into her new life.

"Hi," Emily said to the first friendly face she saw. "I'm looking for SSA Aaron Hotchner. Can you tell me where he is?"

"Up in his office. First one up the stairs there."

"Okay, thank you!" Emily smiled and walked towards where the man pointed. She knocked three times on the office door.

"Enter," a masculine voice called out to her.

Juggling her box, she walked through the door as stable as she could manage. "Hi! Agent Hotchner?" Emily asked as she walked up to his desk.

"Yes," he said as he stood.

She placed her box in one of the black chairs flanking his desk and held out her hand. "Agent Emily Prentiss."

"How do you do?" His confusion soon turned to recognition. "Oh, you're Ambassador Prentiss's daughter! I did security clearance for your mother's staff. It was one of my first commands. I believe you were off to…Brown at the time."

"Actually, it was Yale." She smiled. "I've been in the bureau almost ten years now."

"Please don't tell me that it's been that long," Aaron shook his head.

"Apparently, sir. Most of my time being spent as a liaison with Interpol."

There was an awkward silence. "Well, um, are your parents well?"

"Yeah, yeah, they're great."

"Excellent." There was another awkward silence, neither of them knowing exactly what to do. "Uh, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, well, I-I was hoping you could tell me where I could put my stuff." She patted the box sitting in the chair.

"Sorry?"

"I-I was supposed to start here. Today. At the B.A.U," she said as she retrieved her orders from the box with a shaky smile.

He accepted her papers with absolute seriousness. "There's been a mistake."

Emily's face feel as he read over the report. "I don't think so, sir."

"There has defiantly been a mistake."

Emily was about to open her mouth to argue when a blonde woman knocked on the already open door. "Oh, sorry. We're, uh, we're about to get started."

"Thank you. I'll be right there," Aaron dismissed the woman before turning back to Emily, her mouth open in disbelief. "I didn't approve these transfer orders. I'm sorry for the confusion, but you've been misinformed." Aaron moved towards the door as he handed her back the file. "Excuse me. It was very good to see you again."

With that, he walked out the door. Emily wouldn't take no for an answer. She stuffed the orders into her box, picked it up and walked into the doorway. From there, she saw Aaron stop on his way to the briefing room to talk to an older agent.

҉

**CAFÉ**

Emily sat at a window seat, twisting a now cold cup of coffee in her hands. The whole disastrous event kept replaying in her head. What was wrong with her transfer orders? Was something not included? Or was it a mistake, like Agent Hotchner said?

She couldn't believe that was right. Her orders were sent to her from the F.B.I headquarters in Virginia, so how could there be a mix-up. Emily certainly thought she was good enough for the B.A.U, but now…

The sound of her cell phone blaring 'Johnny I Hardly Knew Ye' by the Irish Rovers pulled her out of her stupor. She hastily began digging around her purse for the machine before it cut off.

"Damien? Hey," Emily said, whipping away a small tear.

_"So what's the verdict, Emmy? Big office or cubical?"_

"Ah, well, those would both involve a job…"

_"W-What'd you mean?"_ Damien was silent for a moment. "_You did get the job, right?"_

"N-Not exactly." She sighed heavily, leaning back in her chair. "The agent in charge said that it was a mistake, that he didn't request a transfer."

_"You want me to kick his arse?_" Damien asked after a moment of silence.

Emily chuckled. "Who would make Marcus is grilled cheese? You know he's very particular about how it's made."

_"Yeah, pickles and all. Again, another terrible thing you've taught him."_ Emily could hear the smile in his voice_. "What're you going to do?"_

"Whatever I can do, I guess. After I finish my coffee, I was going to go back and talk with him. See if I can't change his mind."

_"You still want us to move out?"_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll give you a call when it's time to head out. Everything is already set up," Emily shook her head. "The house is bought and nearly finished, Marcus has a day care, you have you garage business, I possibly might have a job…"

"_Speaking of the little tyke, he's throwing his Lego's at me right now. Want to talk to him?"_

"Yeah, absolutely. Shouldn't he be down for his nap by now?"

_"He, sipped a bit too much of my coffee. Ah, Emily, before you say anything, it wasn't Irish, just straight coffee."_

Emily let out a breath she was holding. "Put Marcus on?"

_"Hold on,"_ Damien said. Emily heard the sound of toys being put down and the pitter-patter of feet.

"_Mommy!"_ Marcus called into the phone as he took it from Damien.

"Hey, sweety!" Emmy smiled through the phone. "How are you?"

_"I miss you, Mommy. When are you coming home?"_

"Did Uncle Dami tell you we're moving houses? In a few days, you'll be living with me in outr new house. You'll have a big yard, a bigger room to play with all your toys in-"

_"Are you gonna be there, mommy?"_

"Of course, baby! Me, you and Uncle Dami."

_"Okay!"_ Marcus was about to give the phone back to Damien, when he brought it back to his ear. _"Hey, mommy?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I love you."_

Emily smiled. "I love you, too, baby."

_"Here's Uncle Dami. Bye!"_

_"Alright, go kick your boss's arse."_ Damien said with a chuckle. "Call when you know something."

"I will. Kiss Marcus goodnight for me."

_"Always. Love you."_

"Love you, too."

҉

**B.A.U**

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

It was nearly the middle of the night when Aaron walked into his office. He was so tired he almost didn't notice the lamp light on the side table. He turned and saw Emily Prentiss sitting on his couch.

"Please tell me you have not been here for the last four days?"

"I heard you were flying back tonight."

"Heard? How-How could you have heard about that?" Aaron placed a few files on his desk and turned full to Emily. She stood up from the couch and handed him a file.

"This was dropped off for you today."

Aaron took it slowly. "I appreciate your interest, agent, but profiling is a specialty. We can't let anyone who wants to just give it a whirl."

Aaron was moving behind his desk to sit down as Emily delivered the newest case briefing. "The I-80 killer? Co-eds in Indiana?"

"Yes, I read it on the plane."

"They aren't blitz attacks. This guy is organized. He's a white male, early 30's, and a smooth talker too, because even after eleven victims he can still convince educated women who knows there's a predator out there to get into his car."

Aaron hesitated a moment before asking, "How would you advise the police?"

"I would stake out the Ranch House, a nightclub in Garry. They have a very popular ladies night on Thursdays. If you look closely, you'll see that eight out of the eleven victims went missing on Friday mornings. So something gets this creep's motor running on Thursdays." Aaron stared at her without saying anything. Emily kept pressing. "This isn't a whirl, Agent Hotcher. I don't know how the paperwork got screwed up, or maybe you believe my parents pulled some strings, which they didn't by the way. I belong in this unit. And all I'm asking you for is a chance to show you."

It became quite again as Aaron thought over his answer. "I still need to look into this. I'm not promising anything."

"Understood," Emily nodded earnestly.

"We brief new cases every morning at ten a.m. You can see facilities management about a desk."

"You won't be sorry." Emily tried to hide her smile, but she could barely contain herself. She turned around and grabbed her box before leaving.


End file.
